Underworld: Evolution
| screenplay = Danny McBride | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Marco Beltrami | cinematography = Simon Duggan | editing = Nicolas Del Toth | studio = Lakeshore Entertainment | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $45 million | gross = $113.4 million }} Underworld: Evolution is a 2006 American action horror film directed by Len Wiseman. The film is a sequel to the 2003 film, Underworld and the second (chronologically, the third) installment in the ''Underworld'' franchise. In the film, Selene and Michael fight to protect the future of the Corvinus bloodline from its hidden past. Plot In 1202, an army led by the three vampire elders (Markus, Viktor, and Amelia) arrives at a Lycan-ravaged village. Viktor and Amelia capture their target, Markus's twin brother, William Corvinus, the first and most powerful werewolf. Despite Markus's defiance, Viktor orders that William be imprisoned in a secret location forever. In the present day, vampire Selene takes Michael to a safe house so that she can confront the vampire regent Kraven; she knows that Kraven intends to kill Markus and plans to stop him. However, Markus has awakened before Kraven arrives. Markus kills Kraven and his men. Lorenz Macaro, an elderly man, sends in a team of "cleaners" to investigate the aftermath from the battle in the Lycans' lair. When Macaro examines Viktor's corpse he finds a metal disc inside which is the match to a pendant originally worn by Sonja. The other half of the pendant is now possessed by Michael after the death of Lucian. Markus tracks Selene and Michael down and attacks them, but they evade him and hide in a warehouse. There, Selene and Michael share their feelings and have passionate sex. Now knowing that the pendant is important to Markus, Michael and Selene set out to discover why Markus wants it. Selene recalls that she saw it as a child, but does not know its significance. They travel to the hideout of the exiled vampire historian Andreas Tanis. Tanis reveals that Markus was the first vampire, one of the three sons of Alexander Corvinus, the first immortal. Markus was bitten by a bat and became a vampire, while William was bitten by a wolf and became a werewolf. The third son remained human and gave rise to a line of mortal descendants including Michael, who became the first Lycan–Vampire hybrid. The first werewolves created by William were entirely animal and unable to return to human form. Due to William's destructiveness, Markus approached Viktor, then a dying mortal warlord, and offered to turn him and his army into immortal vampires in exchange for tracking down and stopping William, and in destroying those he had infected. Viktor did not kill the brothers because he was led by Markus to believe that doing so would result in the immediate extinction of all other vampires and his Lycan slaves. Tanis further reveals that Selene's father was the architect who built William's prison and that the pendant is the key. Viktor killed Selene's family because they knew the prison's location, but turned Selene into a vampire with the location of the prison encoded in her blood. Tanis then refers Selene and Michael to Macaro for help. After Selene and Michael leave, Markus arrives and drinks Tanis' blood to learn Selene and Michael's location, killing Tanis. Visiting Macaro, Selene and Michael discover he actually is Alexander Corvinus. Alexander reveals that he has devoted his entire immortal life to keeping the Vampire-Lycan war a secret. However, he refuses to assist Selene in killing his sons. Then Markus arrives, beats Michael and impales him. He learns the location of William's prison by drinking Selene's blood. He mortally wounds his father and obtains the other half of the pendant. He mocks his father's refusal to help William, revealing that he intends, with William, to rule the world as god-like master of a race of vampire-Lycan hybrids. On Alexander's bidding, Selene drinks his blood, enhancing her physical strength and healing abilities to a level equivalent to that of a hybrid. Afterwards, Alexander blows up his ship, killing himself. Selene, aboard Alexander's helicopter, leads his cleaners to the prison to confront and destroy Markus, but he has already freed William. In the ensuing battle, William bites the cleaners who thus turn into werewolves. Michael, presumed dead and carried aboard the helicopter, awakens and joins the fight in his hybrid form, killing William by ripping his head off. Selene engages Markus in hand-to-hand combat, killing him by kicking him into the rotor blades of the cleaners' crashed helicopter. After the battle, Selene realizes that Alexander's blood granted her hybrid abilities, including being immune to the effects of sunlight, which is lethal to vampires. Cast * Kate Beckinsale as Selene ** Lily Mo Sheen as young Selene * Scott Speedman as Michael Corvin * Tony Curran as Markus Corvinus * Derek Jacobi as Alexander Corvinus/Lorenz Macaro, who heads a secret mercenary group called the Cleaners tasked with destroying/hiding any evidence of Vampires and Lycans, and the war between them, from humans. * Steven Mackintosh as Andreas Tanis * Shane Brolly as Kraven * Bill Nighy as Viktor * Zita Görög as Amelia * Brian Steele as William Corvinus * Andrew Kavadas as Selene's Father * Kayla Levins as Selene's Sister * John Mann as Samuel Reception Critical response As of May 30, 2012, it has a 16% overall approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 101 reviews. The site's consensus reads, "A visual and aural assault on the senses, this vampire-werewolf sequel makes a lot of noise and features a heavy-handed, overly convoluted story."Underworld: Evolution Movie Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-11-13. A few scenes of the film were shown in a panel at Comic-Con in San Diego, in July 2005; however, these scenes did not contain any plot spoilers of the new script, with attendees only being informed about the new hybrids by production designer Patrick Tatopoulos. The previewing was well-received as hundreds of fans waited hours to see a clip of the film as well as Kate Beckinsale and the other stars of the movie.(July 18, 2005). Comic-Con 2005: Underworld: Evolution Panel. IGN. Retrieved 2010-11-13. Jeannette Catsoulis of The New York Times criticized the film's "steel-blue filter" and described it as "a monotonous barrage of computer-generated fur and fangs". Peter Hartlaub of the San Francisco Chronicle opened his review "you can tell that Underworld: Evolution is trying to be an artistic action-horror film, because every scene is bathed in the color blue", going on to say the film is "an admirable attempt to test the boundaries of the genre" but that it is confusing and not fun to watch. Box office The film opened on 3,207 screens with a weekend box office (January 20–22, 2006) of $26.9 million or an average of $8,388 per theater.Underworld: Evolution (2006). Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2010-11-13. As of March 12, 2006, the film grossed a total of $62.3 million in the United States and $111.3 million worldwide. Music Soundtrack |title=Underworld Evolution (Original Soundtrack) |publisher=Allmusic}} }} Track listing # "The Undertaker" (Renholdër Mix) by Puscifer – 3:57 # "Morning After" (Julien-K Remix) by Chester Bennington – 4:14 # "Where Do I Stab Myself in the Ears" (The Legion of Doom Remix) by Hawthorne Heights – 3:58 # "To the End" (RnR Cheryl Mix) by My Chemical Romance – 3:12 # "Vermillion, Pt. 2" (Bloodstone Mix) by Slipknot – 3:39 # "Burn" (Alleged Remix) by Alkaline Trio – 4:02 # "The Last Sunrise" (Dusk Mix) by Aiden – 3:55 # "Bite to Break Skin" (The Legion of Doom Remix) by Senses Fail – 4:08 # "Her Portrait in Black" by Atreyu – 4:02 # "Washing Away Me in the Tides" by Trivium – 3:47 # "Eternal Battle" by Mendozza – 4:10 # "Our Truth" by Lacuna Coil – 4:04 # "Cat People (Putting Out Fire)" by Gosling – 5:01 # "Why Are You Up" by Bobby Gold – 3:10 # "Suicide" by Meat Beat Manifesto – 3:14 # "HW2" by Cradle of Filth (Cover of "Halloween II", originally recorded by Samhain) – 3:38 Score Prequel and sequel The background history that led to the current Vampire-Lycan War (depicted in the first and second films) continues in the third film of the series, the prequel Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. A fourth film, sequel to Underworld: Evolution, was released on January 20, 2012, called Underworld: Awakening. See also *Vampire film References External links * * * * * Category:2006 films Category:2006 horror films Category:2000s action thriller films Category:2000s sequel films Category:American films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:American action films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:Hungarian-language films *2 Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films shot in Budapest Category:Girls with guns films Category:Vampires in film Category:Werewolves in film Category:Familicide in fiction Category:Lakeshore Entertainment films Category:Screen Gems films Category:Films directed by Len Wiseman Category:Films scored by Marco Beltrami Category:Films produced by Tom Rosenberg Category:Films produced by Gary Lucchesi Category:Sequel films